Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an electric vehicle includes a swing arm swingably attached to a vehicle body of the electric vehicle, an electric motor accommodated in the swing arm, and a linear duct having one end part connected to a notch for duct and another end part pointing toward the vehicle body side.
In a conventional electric vehicle, a wire harness transmitting power for driving the electric motor is disposed within the duct. The swing arm is swingably attached with a pivot shaft located to the front of the vehicle body. The one end part of the duct is connected to an upper face of the swing arm to the front of the vehicle body.